It's (Not) Last Anniversary (7th Anniversary SJ)
by YeSan84
Summary: Yesung lelah menjadi lead vocal dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


Title : It's (Not) Last Anniversary

Genre : Friendship

Rating : AG

Cast : Kim Seo Yeon (OC)

Kim Hwi Hui (OC)

All Super Junior member

Disclaimer : FF ini murni hasil kucuran keringat saya (?) dilarang COPAST.

Soundtrack : Super Junior - Coagulation

Yesung - True Love Is Sick

Super Junior - From You

From Author : Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika cerita ini kurang berkenan di hati readers. Cerita ini hanyalah imajinasi saya. Cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk rasa cinta ELF yang begitu besar pada oppadeul. Juga hadiah kecilku untuk oppadeul yang tahun ini merayakan anniversary ketujuh mereka. Chukkae \(^.^)/ Mari kita sama-sama berdoa semoga mereka bisa kembali ber 13 eh ber 15 kan? Amin. Agar feelnya lebih dapat, silahkan putar lagu soundtrack saat ada tanda Play soundtrack di FF. Gomawo ^^. HAPPY READING!

0o0

Author POV

'Tek... tek... tek'

Suara pelan beradunya kuku dengan meja persegi seperti ingin memecah kesunyian. Dua orang pria dewasa, saling menatap dengan mata seakan menghunus ke arah bintik kuning lawan bicaranya. Satu menit, dua menit, hingga hampir lima belas menit ruangan mewah tersebut senyap.

"Apa kau tau konsekuensi dari keputusanmu nanti?"

"_Algaseumnida _(saya mengerti)"

"Apa kau sadar, keputusanmu sangat egois?"

"Selama ini saya hanya menerima semua peran yang diberikan pada saya. Kali ini biarkan saya menjalani karir sendiri. Bukankah rumor itu semakin hari semakin tajam. Pada akhirnya kami akan kau bubarkan. Jadi aku memilih untuk mengajukan karir solo pada anda _Sajangnim._"

"Baik jika itu keputusanmu. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Keluarlah."

Setelah membungkuk hormat, _namja _(laki-laki) itu dengan gontai meninggalkan ruangan bertitle CEO. Rambutnya yang sedikit tersibak, menonjolkan wajahnya yang tampan. Mata sipitnya tak henti menatap jam tangannya.

~13~

"Untuk kesuksesan album ke 6, cheerrssss"

"Cheeerrssss"

Dentingan gelas mewarnai keriuhan sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan _namja_. Mereka tertawa bahagia seakan ingin melepas semua penat. Satu _namja_ dengan rambut pirang sedikit tersibak hanya terpekur seraya meneguk sedikit demi sedikit gelas winenya.

"_Hyung_, dimana Teuki _hyung_?" _namja_ yang kerap dikenal sebagai _eternal magnae_ itu tengah menepuk pundak _namja_ rambut bersibak.

"_Molla _(entahlah) Ryeowookie," jawabnya enggan.

"Yesung _hyung_, kau akan minum wine ini? _Andwe _(tidak), kau tak boleh minum. Kau akan sangat berantakan," tangan Ryeowook mengambil paksa gelas Yesung.

"Aish, yaa Ryeowookie biarkan aku minum. Aku kuat," tangannya menggapai-gapai berusaha mengambil gelas Ryeowook. Dia terlihat mulai mabuk meski belum segelas dia habis minum.

Suasana kembali riuh saat seseorang yang mereka hormati datang. Yah, _hyung_ tertua mereka. Tapi air mukanya nampak keruh. Kemarahan, kesedihan, kebingungan, dan rasa tidak percaya memenuhi setiap guratan wajahnya. Dengan tangan mengepal, dia berjalan tergesa ke arah Yesung.

"KIM JONG WOON ! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BERSOLO KARIER !"

0o0

Eeteuk POV

Aku melangkah menuju tempat perayaan kesuksesan album baru kami yang terus merajai tangga lagu Korea bahkan luar negeri. Hatiku begitu terbakar setiap kali kata-kata dari Soman _Sajangnim_ terngiang di telingaku. Aku sungguh tak percaya kalau salah satu _dongsaeng_ yang kusayangi ternyata menyimpan rahasia begitu besar dan bersikap begitu egois. Kemarahanku benar-benar menggelegak. Masih kuingat bagaimana tadi aku berteriak di depan orang yang telah menjadikanku salah satu idola. Aku melihatnya tengah berebut gelas dengan Ryeowook.

"KIM JONG WOON ! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BERSOLO KARIER !"

Amarahku meledak saat dia telah di depanku. Senyap, tak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar. Tak kulihat sedikitpun raut terkejut di wajahnya. Bibirnya tertarik kecil membentuk _smirk_ yang tak biasa dia tunjukkan. Aku terus menatap wajahnya yang tak kunjung menatapku.

"Hhh, kau sudah tau? Baguslah," sorot matanya seakan menantangku. Kemarahanku kembali muncul.

"KIM JONG WOON !" kuhela napasku dan mencoba mengatur emosiku. "Apa kau tau kalau kau bersolo karir, apa yang akan terjadi."

"Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, semua terletak pada tangan kalian," tak sedikitpun tatapan hangat keluar dari dua kelopak matanya.

"Bersolo karir, apa maksudmu?" kurasa Kangin dan yang lainnya sekarang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraanku.

"Kau bodoh, bukankah Teuki _hyung_ sudah bilang dengan jelas. _Ne_, aku ingin bersolo karir. Aku sudah mengajukan keinginanku pada Soman Sajangnim. Dan sepertinya dia menyetujui permohonanku dilihat dari reaksi Teuki _hyung_. Sudah lama aku ingin bersolo karir. Impianku adalah menjadi penyanyi solo. Aku ingin orang benar-benar melihatku. Hah, aku sudah lelah bernyanyi bersama-sama seperti ini," jawaban Yesung seakan membekukanku.

'Bugh'

Aku berusaha menahan Kangin yang hendak melayangkan pukulan kedua ke Yesung. Yesung terduduk di lantai dengan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"_Neo Micheo _(kau gila)!Kau tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau keluar dari Super Junior. Apa kau tak mengambil pelajaran di album ketiga kita hah? Apa kau lupa bagaimana saat Hankyung _hyung_ pergi. Kau lupa bagaimana keadaan Super Junior saat Kibum memutuskan untuk cuti. Apa kau ingin Super Junior benar-benar hancur !" aku menatap miris wajah tegang Kangin. Kulihat Donghae tengah berusaha membujuk Hyukjae untuk berhenti menangis. Satu persatu kusadari, mata mereka mulai memerah. Namun yang kulihat dari wajah Yesung, hanyalah seringaian kecil tak bersalah.

"_Wae_ (kenapa)?Bukankah sekarangpun telah marak isu Super Junior akan bubar. Bukankah sudah banyak yang membidik Super Junior hanya akan sampai album ke enam. Aku lelah dengan itu semua. Aku ingin mempertahankan karirku. Aku tak ingin orang melihatku hanya sebagai _lead vocal_. Tapi aku ingin mereka melihatku benar-benar sebagai penyanyi. Apa kau tau, saat aku memenangkan immortal song, di saat itulah aku merasa jiwaku benar-benar menggariskanku untuk menjadi penyanyi. Saat itu, pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa aku memanglah seorang penyanyi. Bukan _lead vocal_ yang dituntut bisa _dance_. APA KALIAN TAU !" rahangnya menguat saat luapan perasaannya keluar. Matanya memerah. Aku tak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhku. Aku jatuh terduduk. Sungmin menyentuh pundakku.

'Bugh'

"Apa itu berarti kau bisa begitu egois hah?"

'Bugh'

"Kukira selama ini kau orang yang memang harus kuhormati."

'Bugh'

"Kenapa kau tak mau membuka matamu, dimana sebenarnya kita."

Aku hanya menatap lemas pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memukul Yesung. Tak bisa kucegah, bulir airmataku jatuh perlahan. Keadaan kembali sunyi. Hanya isakan Eunhyuk dan engahan Kyuhyun yang terdengar.

"Hhh, kenapa kalian marah? Ini semua adalah jalan hidupku. Apa kalian tak rela aku keluar? Ah aku tau. Kalian takut tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyanyikan lagu yang bernada tinggi kan? Kalian takut popularitas kalian akan anjlok karena lagu Super Junior tak ada yang memperindah? Bukankah kalian sendiri lebih egois. Mengekang keinginanku," wajah yesung perlahan kabur karena saking banyaknya air mata yang tertampung di kelopak mataku. Aku menunduk saat cairan bening itu dengan deras luruh ke lantai beriringan dengan isakanku.

"_Gurae_ (baik), kalau itu memang keinginanmu. Keluarlah. _KA... kaaaaa... _(pergi) !" aku menangis kecil. Kulihat dia mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami.

'Srat'

"Teuki _hyung_, beginikah yang bisa kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tak bisa menahannya. Apa kau akan membiarkannya pergi seperti Hankyung _hyung_? Apa memang benar kau _leader_ payah hah?" tangan kuat Kangin mencengkeram erat kerahku. Aku hanya mampu menangis. Aku tak bisa sedikitpun mengeluarkan kata sekedar memberi alasan atau menghibur ala kadarnya. Semua memang benar. Aku tak pernah pantas menjadi _leader_.

"_Gurae_, lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau. Aku yakin semua akan benar-benar terjadi. Super Junior memang akan bubar," sedikit kalimat keluar dari mulut Kangin sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang ke balik pintu. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Kami hanya bisa saling menangis dan menenangkan diri. Yesung ah, apa kau tak tau? Masing-masing dari kalian adalah bagian nyawa dalam hidupku.

0o0

Kim Seo Yoon POV

Langkah cepatku seketika terhenti saat seorang perawat keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang begitu familiar, ruang isolasi. Cepat kuhapus airmataku. Aku tak boleh tampil menyedihkan di hadapannya.

"_Mianhamnida _(maaf), sebenarnya ada apa?" kutahan lengan perawat yang hendak masuk ke ruang isolasi. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Seo Yoon ssi, Hwi Hui terus menangis dari tadi. Dia ingin menemuimu. Kau harus cepat masuk. Jika tak dihentikan, dia bisa mengalami peradangan paru-paru," aku mengangguk dan ikut berjalan -setengah berlari- masuk ke ruangan. Sebelum menemui _dongsaeng_ku, aku harus memakai baju khusus. Baju yang menurutku lebih mirip baju astronot -lengkap dengan penutup kepala-. Meski terasa sangat panas, tapi aku tetap merasa nyaman -karena terlalu sering memakainya-. Aku masuk ke tempat selanjutnya. Begitu pintu ditutup, seluruh tubuhku disemprot, _sterilisasi_ mungkin. Begitu selesai, pintu selanjutnya terbuka. Yang pertama kulihat _dongsaeng_ku menangis sambil memeluk photobox Super Junior.

"_Saengie, waeyo?_" mendengar suaraku, _uisa _(dokter) serta asistennya mundur, dan _dongsaeng_ku dengan lemah memandangku.

"_Eoni,"_ bergegas aku memeluknya agar dia merasa nyaman. Selang oksigen di hidungnya, tak membuatku risih mencium pipinya.

"_Waeyo?_" aku mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya.

"_Eoni, _katakan padaku, benarkah Super Junior bertengkar? Benarkah mereka akan bubar. Katakan _eoni. _Semua itu tidak benar kan?" aku hanya tersenyum miris. Sementara pikiranku melayang pada berita pagi tadi yang mengulas tentang retaknya hubungan dalam Super Junior. Bahkan dikatakan besok adalah konferensi pers tentang pembubaran Super Junior. Sebenarnya ada apakah dengan mereka? Bagaimana bisa orang yang telah bersama-sama selama lebih dari 10 tahun mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Aku tak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran _namja_. Apa mereka lupa kalau besok adalah tepat 7 tahun mereka debut?

"_Eoni, _aku tak mau mereka bubar. _Jebal _(kumohon), katakan padaku, mereka tak berpisah kan? Semua itu bohong kan? Semua yang dikatakan itu tidak benar kan? _Eoni _jangan diam," dia kembali menangis. Napasnya terengah.

"Lebih baik kita memberinya penenang," tangan _uisa_ menepuk pundakku.

"_Andwe_, aku tak mau. Katakan _eoni,_ semua itu salah kan?" aku tak sanggup mendengar tangisannya. Kurasakan air mataku yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir seiring dengan tangisannya. Tubuhku ditarik ke belakang saat _uisa _akhirnya menyuntikkan penenang pada _dongsaeng_ku.

"_Ne_ _saengi, _semua itu bohong. Semua salah. Super Junior tetap satu. Mereka semua pembohong. Super Junior tak akan berpisah," aku terus berteriak berusaha meyakinkan _dongsaeng_ku. Namun kurasa usahaku sia-sia saat tau dia sudah merapatkan kedua matanya. Aku hanya bisa begini setiap harinya, menangis dan menangis.

"_Eoni _janji. _Eoni _akan berusaha untuk membawa mereka menemuimu, suatu saat nanti."

0o0(~OST~Super Junior~CoagulationPlay)0o0

Yesung POV

"**Api Di Tengah Hallyu Korea"**

Aku membisu membaca sederet artikel yang memberitakan pertengkaranku dengan member lainnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Banyak _netizen_ yang menudingku sebagai penyulut pertengkaran. Bahkan saat ini telah tersebar bahwa Super Junior memang akan bubar. Aku sedikit tersentak saat sebuah tangan mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut.

"_Adeul ah_, _gwaenchana _(baikkah)_? _Masalah apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar seperti ini? _Chaggi, _terkadang kau tak harus melihat sisi negatif dalam mengambil keputusan. _Eomma _(ibu) harap kamu bisa dengan tepat mengambil keputusan," kata yang diselingi senyum damai itu malah membuatku ingin menangis. Entah kenapa saat ini aku semakin bimbang. Aku menundukkan kepalaku tak sanggup menatap sorot teduh _eomma_. Sebuah kotak sedikit besar tersodor padaku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Jongjin tersenyum saat kotak itu kuterima.

"_Hyung_, terkadang kau harus melihat ke masa lalu untuk mengambil keputusan. Apapun keputusanmu, jangan sampai akan membuatmu menyesal. Aku, _eomma, _dan_ appa_ percaya bahwa kau bisa mengambil jalan yang terbaik untukmu," Jongjin tersenyum kembali. _Eomma _dan Jongjin beranjak pergi meninggalkanku. Dengan penasaran aku membuka kotak berwarna coklat tersebut. Tanganku seketika terhenti. Aku tertegun. Mataku menatap nanar pada album foto, kertas-kertas kucel, beberapa kaset, serta sebuah _handycam_. Penuh keraguan, aku mengambil kertas kusam yang penuh coretan dengan tinta sebagian meluber seperti terkena air. Itu adalah surat yang kuberikan pada _eomma_ saat Kyuhyun kecelakaan.

_Eomma, aku tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan aku menyayanginya. Bahkan bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tapi aku merasakan hal yang sama pada yang lainnya. aku merasakan mereka adalah keluargaku. Aku ingin melindungi mereka. Membantu Teuki hyung dan menjadi hyung yang baik untuk Ryeowook. Eomma, Kyuhyun pasti akan bangun kan? Aku tak bisa melihatnya terluka._

Entah kenapa aku merasakan dadaku sesak saat membaca kalimat itu. Sebuah kapak besar seakan terhantam ke hatiku. Bayang-bayang kecelakaan besar tahun 2007 lalu kembali berputar dalam pikiranku. Di saat itu aku begitu takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Aku sangat sakit melihat Teuki _hyung _harus menanggung beban luka yang sangat parah. Aku begitu takut saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung bangun. Saat itu, aku merasakan mereka bukan hanya rekan kerjaku, tapi juga bagian dari jiwaku.

Tanganku beralih ke album foto. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat foto-foto konyolku saat aku masih belum debut. Tanganku kembali terhenti saat aku menatap foto album pertama Super Junior. Aku bahkan menulis _footnote_ di bawahnya.

"_Hari ini kami debut. Setelah penantian panjang 5 tahun, aku debut bersama mereka. Super Junior. Kami berjanji, kami akan benar-benar menjadi manusia Super. Super Juni OR~_

_-06Nov2005-"_

Kutatap kalender meja yang terpampang di samping tempat tidurku. Bukankah besok adalah tanggal 6 November? Bukankah itu berarti besok adalah anniversary Super Junior yang ketujuh? Setetes airmata jatuh tepat di atas foto itu. Aku... Sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan? Bukankah selama ini aku bahagia bersama mereka. Bukankah mereka adalah bagian dari jiwaku. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan jiwaku? Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan. Mengapa aku memilih mengejar impianku tapi dengan menorehkan luka pada mereka? Aku...

Tangisanku pecah saat aku teringat kata-kata Teuki hyung di tahun pertama.

"_Happy Anniversary. Tak terasa, setahun sudah berlalu. Kita memulai dengan 12 orang, dan sekarang kita merayakan tahun pertama kita ber-13. Setiap tahun kita akan merayakan ber-13. Kita akan selamanya seperti ini."_

"_Mianhae_ _hyung, jeongmal mianhae. _Aku benar-benar jahat. Aku bodoh. Aku tak bisa menepati janji kita. _Hyung, _maafkan aku. Tuhan, kumohon putarlah waktu. Kembalikan waktuku agar aku tak membuat keputusan bodoh itu. Kumohon Tuhan, aku tak ingin menyesal seumur hidupku. Aku tak ingin..." aku tak dapat menghentikan airmataku yang terus melaju keluar dari kelopak mataku. _Hyung, _apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikan peresmian pembubaran Super Junior besok? Tuhan, kumohon...

~13~

'Tap tap tap'

Kakiku melangkah lemas ke salah satu ruangan. Teuki _hyung_ memintaku untuk bertemu sebelum konferensi pers dimulai. Aku memakai kacamata untuk menghalangi mataku yang bengkak karena semalaman menangis. Aku ingin mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku tak ingin ini terjadi.

'Kriet'

Keadaan sunyi saat aku membuka pintu. Semua menoleh padaku. Hatiku perih saat kulihat mata mereka semua membengkak. Dan kami semua memakai kacamata. Bahkan Ryeowook memakai masker. Tak lama mereka menatapku, pandangan mereka kembali pada Teuki _hyung. _Tak ada senyuman atau sapaan hangat seperti biasanya saat kami bertemu. Sorot mata mereka sarat akan emosi dan seakan terus menuntutku untuk menjelaskan mengapa aku harus menyakiti hati mereka. Semua itu membuat hatiku benar-benar terasa tertohok, sangat sakit.

"Owh, kau sudah datang. Duduklah Sungie," kata lembut Teuki _hyung_ meluluhlantakkan hatiku. Dia melempar senyum manis padaku. _Jebal_ _hyung, _jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Lebih baik kau memukulku sampai mati. Aku tau kau terluka. _Jebal _jangan kau sembunyikan, karena itu akan membuatku merasa terus dicekam perasaan bersalah yang menakutkan. Perlahan aku duduk di samping Donghae yang sama sekali tak menatapku.

"Karena semua telah berkumpul, aku akan memulai," Teuki _hyung_ berhenti sejenak. Baru kusadari, Heechul _hyung _dan Kibum ada di sini juga. "Apa kalian ingat hari ini tanggal berapa? Apa kalian ingat, 7 tahun lalu di hari ini, kita tampil pertama kali di SBS dengan menyanyikan Twins. Ah, tak terasa itu sudah lama berlalu. Bahkan sepertinya uban sudah mulai tumbuh di rambutku. Dan hari ini, aku ingin merayakan anniversary ketujuh kita yang mungkin adalah anniversary kita yang terakhir. Aku ingin mengatakan, jangan menyalahkan Yesung. Ini semua bukan salahnya. Cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan berpisah. Ini hanyalah masalah waktu. Aku hanya berharap, saat kita berpisah, jangan meninggalkan amarah dan dendam. Cobalah untuk melihat ke depan. Ambillah sisi positifnya. Setidaknya kita tidak akan rebutan makanan lagi kan? Gaji kita juga tak harus dibagi. Hahaha."

Teuki _hyung_ tertawa miris. Aku tau dia memaksakan diri tertawa meski dalam hatinya menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Ya Tuhan, jika memang ini anniversary, aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu. Jangan biarkan kami berpisah hari ini.

Tak ada satupun yang menanggapi Teuki _hyung_. Kami lebih memilih berdiam diri, berharap waktu berhenti agar konferensi pers itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Kurasa para wartawan telah banyak yang menunggu kita di luar. Tanamkan pada hati kalian, perpisahan ini bukan ujung tombak persahabatan kita. Yesungie, kau jangan menjauh dari kami. Kami tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berani berpaling dari kami. _Arratji _(mengerti)," aku hanya menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan bulir airmataku yang perlahan menetes.

Satu demi satu, mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku, kulihat Ryeowook tengah menatapku tajam. Matanya bengkak. Dia berusaha tersenyum, tapi air matanya meluncur cepat tanpa sempat dia seka.

"_Mianhae_," entah kenapa hanya itu yang mampu kuucap. Aku terlalu takut berkata. Aku takut perkataanku akan menjadi penyesalanku nantinya.

Dia meninggalkanku. Kuseka airmataku, dan aku beranjak berdiri menyusul mereka.

Kilatan blitz menyambut saat aku memasuki ruang konferensi pers. Semua terdiam. Kami membungkuk sebentar dan akhirnya duduk. Suasana begitu tegang. Entah apa aku sanggup duduk di sini terus. Ini semua salahku. Aku memang bersalah. Memang akulah penyebab mereka semua dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini.

"Selamat siang, saya Park Jung Soo sebagai _leader_ dari Super Junior, akan menjadi wakil bicara dalam konfe..."

Kata-kata Teuki _hyung _terhenti saat sebuah teriakan terdengar dari balik pintu. Kami saling berpandangan. Mungkinkah itu ELF? Tapi tak mungkin, acara ini mendapat penjagaan sangat ketat. Seseorang mendatangi Teuki _hyung_ dan berbisik padanya. Seketika Teuki_ hyung _berdiri dan berlari ke pintu keluar. Kami serentak mengikuti Teuki _hyung. _

"Jangan mendekat atau pisau ini akan memutus nadi leherku. Kumohon, beri aku waktu 5 menit untuk berbicara dengan Super Junior. Jika memang tak bisa, aku ingin mati di sini. Jangan berani mendekat."

Aku terpana melihat apa yang ada di depan kami. Seorang _yeoja _(perempuan) muda tengah menangis dengan pisau menempel di lehernya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan tajamnya pisau itu. Sedikit lengah, pisau itu bisa menyayat kulit lehernya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Turunkan pisaumu. Itu bisa melukaimu. Apa yang kau inginkan?" raut cemas tergambar jelas di wajah Teuki _hyung._

"Berhenti mengambil gambarku atau aku akan mati !" seketika cahaya blitz kamera berhenti. _Yeoja _itu menatap tajam ke arah kami. "Aku bukanlah fans fanatik kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian memberiku waktu 5 menit untuk berbicara. Kumohon, tolonglah aku. _Jebal,_" dia kembali menangis.

0o0(~OST~Yesung~True Love Is SickPlay)0o0

Author POV

"Minumlah," Sungmin menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Seo Yoon. Seo Yoon mengangguk kecil. Kini dia tengah berada dalam ruangan tertutup bersama Super Junior.

"Jadi kenapa kau melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti tadi," kata Siwon yang terlihat masih cemas.

'Dug'

Tak disangka _yeoja_ itu malah terduduk di lantai. Dia menunduk. Super Junior berusaha membuatnya berdiri, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh seperti itu.

"Kumohon tolong aku. Tolong aku mengatakan pada _dongsaeng_kukalau semua itu bohong. Katakan padanya kalau semua itu tak benar. Katakan kalau kalian tidak berpisah," Seo Yoon kembali menangis.

Hening...

Tak ada yang berbicara. Eeteuk menghela napas kecil.

"_Mianhamnida_, kami tidak bisa. Kami..." Eeteuk mendesah. Dia tak sanggup berkata kelanjutannya.

"Kami akan berpisah. Itu kenyataan," kata Kangin lirih. Mata mereka kembali memerah.

"_Jebal,_ hanya kalian yang bisa menolongku. Ah, kalian berpura-puralah. Pura-puralah kalian tak berpisah. Hanya di depan _dongsaeng_ku. Kumohon sekali saja. Aku tak bisa kehilangannya," tangisan Seo Yoon tak berhenti mengiringi setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Duduklah, katakan pada kami apa maksudmu," Kibum menarik lengan Seo Yoon untuk duduk di kursi. Beberapa saat hening tercipta. Isakan Seo Yoon perlahan mereda, terganti dengan desahan kecil.

"_Dongsaeng_ku adalah pengagum kalian. Dia benar-benar menyukai kalian. Selama 5 tahun, kalian adalah pemompa semangatnya dalam menjalani semua perawatan dan pengobatan yang menyakitkan. _Dongsaeng_ku yang malang. Dia menderita _Adenosine Deaminase Deficiency_ yang berakibat dia tak memiliki kekebalan tubuh sama sekali. Kontak sedikit saja dengan kuman, akan menyebabkan kematian. Selama 15 tahun, dia hidup dalam satu ruangan isolasi tanpa bisa pergi kemanapun. Dia tak pernah bisa merasakan indahnya dunia ini. Namun 5 tahun yang lalu, dia melihat kalian di majalah yang kubawa. Dia begitu antusias. Dan sejak saat itu, kalian terus menjadi pemicunya dalam menjalani perawatan. Untuk yang itu, aku benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih. Dan kemarin saat dia tau kalian akan bubar, dia terus menangis hingga keadaannya memburuk. Aku tak ingin dia sakit. Jadi kumohon, kumohon bantu aku. Bilang padanya," Seo Yoon kembali bersimpuh di lantai. Sontak semua melarangnya.

"Kumohon bantu aku. Kalian cukup bilang bahwa meski berita itu mengatakan kalian berpisah, tapi sebenarnya kalian masih bersama," Seo Yoon menangis kecil. Tak ada yang berani berkata. Semua diam dengan pikiran masing masing. Hanya isakanlah yang terdengar.

'Brugh'

Semua terperanjat saat Yesung tiba-tiba ikut bersimpuh di lantai dan menangis.

"_Hyung_ jebal maafkan aku. Aku... Aku bersalah. Aku memang manusia paling bodoh. Aku bodoh karena tak memikirkan keputusanku. Aku bodoh karena hatiku telah tertutup impian egois semata. Aku menyesal telah berpikir untuk keluar. Aku menyesal karena gara-gara keputusanku, Super Junior kini berantakan. Aku ingin memutar waktu untuk tak berkata seperti itu. Aku... Aku tak ingin berpisah dari kalian. Kumohon ijinkan aku untuk bertahan. Aku membenci diriku sendiri _hyung_," tangisan Yesung meledak saat Eeteuk tak kunjung juga mengatakan sesuatu. Perlahan, satu persatu semua menangis. Jauh dalam hati mereka, mereka sama sekali tak ingin ini terjadi. Mereka masih tetap ingin bersatu.

"_Agassi_ (nona), kami akan membantumu. Kami akan mengatakan pada _dongsaeng_mu kalau sebenarnya Super Junior baik-baik saja," suara manajer mereka, berusaha menembus isakan tangis mereka. Manajer merengkuh bahu Eeteuk dan menarik tangan Yesung.

"Kita akan melakukannya. Kita katakan pada _dongsaeng_nya kalau Super Junior masih bersama," Manajer tersenyum simpul.

"Baik, aku bersedia _hyung. _Kami akan berpura-pura masih bersama. Kami akan membantunya," kata Eeteuk lirih. Ada sedikit harapan dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Yaa, bohong itu kan dosa. Kau ingin dosa?" perkataan manajer membuat seluruh isi ruangan itu bingung. "Daripada berdosa, bagaimana kalau kita batalkan pembubarannya. Kita katakan pada Soman _Sajangnim_ kalau Super Junior masih bertahan."

"Tapi _hyung. _Bagaimana dengan wartawan di luar?" kata Ryeowook bingung.

"_Who care_."

0o0(~OST~Super Junior~From UPlay)0o0

-3 Bulan kemudian-

Yesung POV

Aku melangkah ringan menuju satu tempat. Tempat yang rutin kami kunjungi setidaknya seminggu sekali. Di tanganku terdapat sebuquet rangkaian bunga yang harum. Kami memakai baju _casual_ dengan senyum di setiap wajah. Ryeowook merangkul bahuku. Aku tersenyum melihat Teuki _hyung, _Kangin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, dan Kyuhyun bersenda gurau. Aku tak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan ini semua andai saja waktu itu aku tetap mengambil keputusan egoisku. Meski setelah insiden saat itu Super Junior sempat mendapat kritikan pedas dari _netizen_, tapi kemudian mereka salut atas kesolidan hubungan kami. Kami sempat berdebat dengan Soman _Sajangnim_. Aku sangat terharu saat ELF melakukan berbagai _project_ demi mengembalikan keutuhan kami. Terimakasih ELF. Semua karena dukungan kalian. Ah mungkin ucapan terimakasih tak cukup untuk membalas semua yang telah dilakukan oleh ELF. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membalas mereka dengan cintaku yang tulus.

Bersama, kami masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dalam diam, kami memakai baju tertutup seperti astronot untuk bertemu dengan Hwi Hui.

"Yaa, siap untuk ke luar angkasa?" kami seketika tertawa mendengar celoteh Shindong.

"Siapa pertama masuk?" kompak aku dan Ryeowook mengangkat tangan. Aku menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk masuk ke ruang sterilisasi.

Aku tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Baju ini terasa panas. Tapi rasa panas ini akan hilang saat kami bertemu Hwi Hui nanti. Setelah selesai bersteril, pintu kedua terbuka. Begitu pintu terbuka, kami seakan memasuki dunia Super Junior. Terlihat janggal memang, tapi memang inilah yang ada. Ruangan tempat Hwi Hui menghabiskan hidupnya selama ini memang didominasi warna biru safir. Warna khas dari fandom kami. Beberapa foto pribadi yang kami ambil bersama Hwi Hui terpasang rapi di dinding. Boneka chibi kami berderet di lemari dekat tempat tidurnya. Kamar ini tak terasa sebagai ruang perawatan, tapi lebih seperti rumah pribadinya. Pandangan Hwi Hui beralih dari kertas di depannya menuju ke kami yang baru datang. Dia tersenyum renyah pada kami. Meski dia terlihat pucat, tapi rona bahagia tak bisa sembunyi dari wajahnya. Dia membuka headset pemberian Siwon yang dia pakai sedari tadi.

"_Annyeong saengie_," kami memang kerap memanggilnya _dongsaeng_. Kami ingin dia lebih dekat dengan kami. Tak bisa kusangkal, dia sangat manis. Sering kali saat kami akan tampil perform, kami akan menelpon Hwi Hui terlebih dahulu. Satu persatu member lainnya masuk menyusulku dan Ryeowook. Kini ruangan ini nampak sangat penuh.

"_Oppa, _kalian datang? Apa kalian datang bersama _eoni?_" deretan gigi putihnya muncul saat dia tersenyum lebar.

"_Anio _(tidak), kami kira Seo Yoon sudah di sini. Kau tau, hari ini kami ber-11 datang bersama. Kebetulan kami semua tidak ada jadwal. Kibum akan syuting nanti sore. Heechul menanyakanmu terus dan tak sabar untuk bertemu kembali denganmu. Minggu depan dia akan ada cuti, jadi dia bisa menemuimu," jelas Siwon pada Hwi Hui.

"_Jinja _(benarkah)? _Gomawo oppa_," tanpa mereka ketahui, sebutir air mata menetes mengalir pelan di pipiku. Bahkan _yeoja _yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada ruang tertutup ini mampu menyatukan kami. Kusadari rasa cinta ELF memang sangat kuat. Mereka tidak hanya menghilangkan rasa lelah kami, tapi mereka juga mampu menemukan pemecahan masalah kami. Kuharap suatu saat nanti, ELF bisa membawa Hankyung _hyung _kembali bersama kami. Aku yakin kami akan kembali bertiga belas. E.L.F _gomawo_ karena kalian tetap bersama di sisi kami tanpa peduli pada keadaan kami. _Gomawo _karena kalian tetap mencintai kami sampai akhir meski kami tak bisa membalas sebesar cinta kalian. ELF _gomapgo, saranghanda._

~FIN~

Selama penulisan cerita, aku selalu terbayang wajah Hankyung oppa. Sampai sekarang aku yakin, kita sama-sama masih memiliki harapan Hankyung oppa kembali kan? Jangan lelah untuk berharap mereka kembali utuh.

Happy Anniversary \(^.^)/


End file.
